moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Kilbrook
---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = Grand Alliance Army Stromgarde Army Stromgarde Navy ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives |Row 5 info = ---- |Row 6 title = Awards & Commendations |Row 6 info = War of the Lich Campaign Medal Fourth War Campaign Medal Cross of Llane Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal Broken Isles Campaign Medal Argus Campaign Medal Fourth War Campaign Medal ---- |Row 7 title = Military Service |Row 7 info = The Silver Hand Service = 20 - 30 LC Grand Alliance Army Service = 30 LC - Present Stromgarde Army Service = 38 - Present LC Stromgarde Navy Service = 39 - Present ---- |Row 8 title = Signature |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = House Crest |Row 9 info = House of Kilbrook |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |caption1 = Art drawn by: https://artistsnclients.com/people/takacukasa|caption2 = Art drawn by: https://artistsnclients.com/people/takacukasa}} Marcus Kilbrook (Born Marcus Lokolf-Williams Kilbrook, 28 April, 4 L.C.) is a kindred Paladin, a paragon of Gallantry. He's known for his undying integrity. Marcus begins his Military Career by joining the Silver Hand, rose through the ranks during Wrath of the Lich King and unfortunately, the Silver Hand and the Argent Crusade became defunct shortly after the Fall of the Lich King. Marcus departed to join the Grand Alliance Army to continue pursuing his dreams. Marcus is a fierce soldier that shows initiative to participate and aid the Alliance in many battles as he can muster, especially when it comes to face to face with the Horde. He has proven to the high ranking officers many times that he is perfectly capable of leading and with his quick, strategic thinking that turned the tide of war multiple times within Arathi Highlands and abroad. =Appearance= ---- Marcus is the epitome of what a paladin is in that he is essentially made for battle. He is exceptionally tall, standing at a height of 6 feet and seven inches, in which, due to his status a knight, he is at his peak physical condition. Based on his facial features and voice patterns, one can assume Marcus' age is in the mid-30s. He has a fairly toned skin and scars going down the majority of his upper body and covering his back. On his face, he has a scar on his right eye, chin, and across the bridge of his nose. He usually have a black pompadour sporting with a neatly groomed beard with hints of greying. During his time at the sea, a lot of things have changed! His hair shows more greying, he lost his eye and replaced with a troll eye, adopting a unique, rugged appearance and personality. =Personality= ---- Marcus Kilbrook is a kind and determined man with a sense of humor to match his kindness. Aside from his excellent fighting skills and monstrous strength, Marcus is an intimidating individual who immediately asserts that his enemies should be afraid of him, Marcus is clearly hugely respected among his peers. Once Marcus embraced the Knight's Code once again, he proved to be capable of being merciful and withhold honors in multiple campaigns and in several others. To his credit, Marcus is both dangerous and loyal in equal measure - being one of the most trusted Officers in the Alliance, he does not blindly follow his superior's orders, without hesitation, he will outright refuse to act if the order does not align with his beliefs and ambitions. Yet, he devoted himself to the task of fighting the Horde in support of the plan that the Alliance has. His respect and love for the Alliance know no bounds. =& Armors= ---- Kil'tahelar (Sea) A fairly long, broad blade made of Arcanite Steel, is held by a grip wrapped in high quality, stag skin dyed in black. With a single, sharp edge this weapon will protect Marcus from incoming blows while also giving him the ability to shred his enemies to pieces quickly. Kil'tahelar. It has a curved cross-guard, which makes sure the blade is both balanced and capable of protecting the owner's hands against any sliding sword. A small pommel is decorated with an exotic black gem. The blade itself is engraved 'Kil'tahelar' (Old Tongue translated to Common 'Troll Butcher'). The name of the owner's house has been engraved on the blade. This weapon is feared and admired throughout the lands and rightfully so. Marcus has grown so accustomed to this beautiful blade as soon as the Light stopped answering him, he'd never thought he'd carry this faithful blade with pride. Rosewood (Land) A very long, broad, smooth blade made of adamantite is held by a grip wrapped in gilded, black smooth leather. With its sharp, dual-edged blade this weapon will slice, dice, stab and jab the enemies and decimate whatever's left of them. The blade has a thick, squared cross-guard, adding weight to the blade for a better weight balance, as well as offering hand protection during battle. The cross-guard has a simple orb on each side, this weapon clearly isn't a one of a kind. A thick pommel is decorated with common gems, nothing too impressive, but that's to be expected. The blade itself is engraved 'Rosewood', with a symbol of Roses on both sides which carries a sentimental value for Marcus and also is adorned in scratches from battles, which are perhaps the best marks for a decent weapon which serves its purpose. Mantle of Stromgarde A beautiful figurative mantle symbolizing his preeminence within the Kingdom of Stromgarde. This mantle was woven from the finest fabric that can be provided by an esteemed tailor dyed in red with a bear fur fastening around the neck of the mantle. Issued by Lord Maxen Montclair, for Marcus's noble deeds and long-term service to the member states and values of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Magical Troll Eye (Destroyed) Marcus has a device that is placed on his empty eye socket which contains a magical troll eye that he received from a deceased troll shaman. The magical eye can move around independently from his normal eye and give him the ability to detect magic. Magical Eye Marcus has an artificial eye socketed into his right eye which contains arcane energy. Like the troll eye, it can move around independently from his normal eye and give him the ability to detect magic. Unlike the troll eye, this eye was crafted to look identical to Marcus's normal eye. =History= ---- Birth of Marcus Lokolf-Williams Kilbrook Many hours. Many had been spent on the arrival of the Kilbrook’s third child. They had waited patiently until the time had come. Geilda had strained for a long while, screaming in agony before it had all come to a blissful end with the breaking sound that was Marcus’ first cry. The day was April 28th, 9 L.C. The newborn had been welcomed into the world by his two elder brothers, Thogard, the heir to the House Kilbrook, and Morrad, as well as his parents Geilda and Arageir. The doctor handed the infant to his mother, wrapped in a soft fleece blanket, allowing her to tend to him accordingly. She murmured in a soft tone, as to prevent startling the babe. “Kilbrook.” Arageir gave a firm nod in agreement, clasping a large hand onto the woman’s shoulder. “Ya’ve done well, my love. Rest now.” The man muttered before taking the child into his arms and to the nearby fireplace. He sat in the rocking chair, chuckling. “Welcome, young Marcus. Just like my dream, ya be disliked in the beginnin'. Spat upon 'n return ya shall give them Beatings. Insults shall be rewarded with duels. Ya will be a great Knight- One who 'arbors a godly persistence, unbreakable spirit 'n be a man with great determination. Then, within time, the people shall respect you, befriend you, as well as love 'n accept you as their own. You bear the middle name of your great ancestor, Lokolf the Greatbane, and just as he predicted, a prophecy... A descendant who bore his name shall surpass him and all those of Stromic and Alteraci origins. -You- Marcus, will surpass all of us, and the first to break the tradition.” And thus begins the story of Marcus Kilbrook. Stromgarde's Downfall (Revising) War of the Lich King Campaign Prologue (REVISING) Proving his worthiness (REVISING) Discovering the Truth (REVISING) Third War Campaign (REVISING) "Clad in silver and blue, he comes riding through "The strong and the bold, of legends untold "The Paladin of our youth. "‘Twas there a young man armed with a bewitching sword "Our hero, the Gallant, he spoke unto them "my friend, my comrade, my brother in arms " He has cometh for them so, "He has searched high and low, "for his brothers in arm. "His black, charcoal hair, his stunning blue eyes that stare, "shall shine the fear on his foes, "The gallant young knight looked deep into their eyes, "pressing arm into his comrades' chest. "He protects them from the foes "They hear his heart beating as if he were afraid already, "And the Gallant confess. "He's petrified, but refuse to reveal "The brave young lord, the gentleman with a sword, "The Cavalier with a dashing physique. "Watching "Feeling "Knowing "The enemies are not as intimidating " as he thought they were, "Yet he watches and feels "Keeping them in the dark is the best way "Let them figure out for themselves "Let them know " For this is why he rushed "Wielding his blade, "He slew many of them "many flee in terror, "The Gallant "Watch his fallen foes "gasp for air "Drowning in their own blood, "The Orc crawls towards him " reaches for him as he, "rested his brute hand on his, "silver-plated boot and uttered "Aka'Magosh Lok'tar..." The Recognition (REVISING Broken Isle Campaign The Horror at the Broken Shore (REVISING) Argus Campaign (REVISING) Battle For Azeroth The Ashes (REVISING) Homecoming (REVISING) The Battle for Stromgarde (WIP) The Gallant's Downfall The Gallant knight soon faced yet another near-death experience, as one might imagine a knight does frequently. Stationed in Nazmir under the charge of Commander of the Grand Alliance, Marcus was tasked to survey a Search & Rescue mission to recover the missing spy. Thrust once more into the fray, the Gallant finds himself standing alone, put into yet another situation where his wits are being tested by fate. Narrowing his eyes, he meets the gaze of the enemy as he carefully grasps on to the hilt of his sword. He shifts his blade into boar's tooth carefully. The Gallant exhales, thinking about his daughter back at home, his lips curls into a smirk as he reminisces her smile. "My little trollslayer, forgive me," the tears begin to roll down his cheeks, as the pain of knowing how his death will devastate his daughter hits his heart. The next thing Marcus knows, savages circle around him, expanding the space. The Gallant rotates, maintaining his stance. He grows perplexed upon noticing one of the trolls was different; judging his skin as pale with death and marred with unique markings. Their gazes meet and the troll manages to send chills down Marcus's spine. A lump begins to develop in his throat, it wasn’t long until Marcus recalled the story of a Nazmani's Boogeyman. "No... Za'mot the Red?" Marcus called him out. Za'mot leaps toward him, realizing Marcus knew his identity. The Gallant's eyes widen as Za'mot embeds his swords deep into his flesh. The Strom grunts in pain, his hands lose their grip on the blade, and blood begins flowing out from the corner of his mouth. Marcus' brows twitch, gazing upon the towering troll in horror. Za'mot, with a ghastly smile, was delighted to see Marcus squirm in horror. The Nazmani Boogeyman finally speaks, boasting of his perceived victory, "Not so gallant now, Mistah Gallant?" The troll’s words manage to make him chuckle, and Marcus’ face softens up as if this very moment is a bliss to him. “Heh… I’ve had worse," he hocks a bloody loogie and spits on his face, egging him on. “You can kill me, but you cannot diminish the pride that I bring for Stromgarde and the Kilbrooks. Right now, my ancestors are looking down at me, smiling. Can you say the same about yours?” Marcus chortled through his nostrils. Simply enough, his words angered the Nazmani Boogeyman, a growl rumbles in his throat “Killin’ joo be ta easy, joo be a sacrifice fa G’huun!” The Calling (REVISING) Warden of Strom Lord Marcus Kilbrook has worked tirelessly with his resolve and fortitude fighting on the behalf of Stromgarde and the Alliance on the warfront. His actions have inspired others to take up arms and fight for an idea that embodies the heroism of Stromgarde itself. He threw his life on the line during countless interactions, including one that nearly resulted in getting his vocal cords getting ripped clean in his defiance against the Horde. He is more than deserving of this honor with his willingness to sacrifice himself for the freedom of others beneath Alliance banners. Duke Lionblood and many Stroms have recognized Marcus's hard works and dedication to the betterment of the Kingdom of Stromgarde and House Trollbane. Within the promotion ceremony, Duke Lionblood called Lord Kilbrook up and deemed him worthy of being a Warden of House Trollbane's greatest jewel, Stromgarde Keep. To his surprise, Marcus humbly accepts this huge responsibility, allowing it to sit on his shoulder thinking... At long last, his dream has been realized. The Armistice Marcus received the news of the High King's declaration of the armistice. Marcus was glad that armistice was in effect so Stromgarde can be rebuilt without worrying about the Horde attacking anytime soon. He returned home to his family and packed his things, he could finally do what he has always wanted to do, which is sailing around the world to discover lands and traditions! Marcus brought his family along with him, needless to say, they are thrilled to tag along! It will be the last time people see the Kilbrook Family for probably a very long time. The Stromic Summit As time has passed since his disappearance, sailing around the world. To everyone's surprise, Marcus reappeared as he is one of many Arathorians to be summoned to Mathilan Lionblood's Stromic Summit, boasting the fleet that he has built during his voyage. The first thing they'd notice is his new abnormal amber-colored eye, the next thing they'll notice is his hair has hints of greying. When asked about the eye, Marcus informed them that he lost his eye and replaced it with a troll eye. He wouldn't give them too much information. At first, Marcus rebelled against Mathilan's wishes to continue the campaign under the banner of Lionblood but will remain to listen to what Lord Lionblood has to say. He was never convinced, thus so stubborn to allow Mathilan's words to shift his stance but eventually, Marcus was convinced to serve as an Admiral over Mathilan's offer of Whiskey. The Beast Reveals Itself (WIP) The Songs of Valor (WIP) =Companions= ---- Baylon the Proud Baylon is a beautiful black Arathorian Horse with a Silver blaze running through from his forehead to his muzzle and four equal-length Silver socks, with wavy black-silvery manes. He is purchased as a young horse by Isalder and quickly develops an incredibly deep bond with him. Baylon is a hard worker who learns quickly and has a good grasp of what is required of him. He is courageous and determined, loyal, and compassionate. He warms quickly to people when shown even the smallest amount of kindness. He is very adaptable and deals well with each different situation that faces him; as a Noble Steed. Aurum Aurum has erect, medium ears with a tapered rounded point which are proportional to the equilateral triangle of the head. Foxy looks when it comes to shape and appearance. Aurum differs from other Corgi by being taller in length, having larger ears, and being slightly straighter of the leg. Aurum has a "fairy saddle", somewhat lighter markings on each side. His tail's naturally short and fluffy. Aurum has a Dark chocolate fur with white fairy saddle with bulging brown eyes. Marcus found Aurum by illegal animal trading, he saved him and loved him to the bottom of his heart, from that point on, months after months, Aurum became healthy again, his fur became beautiful once again. From a broken puppy to the happiest, loving, and quite a bouncy dog who always wag his cute little tail. Galadrial Galadrial is a golden colored with a blaze and three white stockings. Her date of birth and parentage are unconfirmed, but she was believed to be birthed by a prized warhorse. She was sold to Gilneas by her owner, an elderly farmer. The horse's breeding was thought to be primarily Gilnean though she did have some features, particularly the shape of her head, that was similar to horses of Thoroughbred lineage. She is quite large and sturdy. Fearow (WIP) =Family= ---- ☩[[Lokolf the Greatbane|'Lokolf the Greatbane☩']] Marcus's Ancestor, the First Lord of House Greatbane Lokolf the Greatbane (Born 21 January) was a proud Chieftain of his own tribe in Arathi Highlands. He has led his people to multiple victories during Troll Wars behind the famed Thoradin. He strongly believed in Thoradin and his ideas to unify humans which created an Empire, Empire of Arathor. He bore many children with the love of his life, Brunhild. After their first child, Lokolf added a surname to his name, from that point on... People would know him as Lokolf Greatbane. ☩[[Roark Mendenhall|'Roark Mendenhall']]☩ (WIP) [[Elise Greatbane|'Elise ']]Kilbrook Elise Rhea Kilbrook (Born 23rd of April, 33 L.C.) was born to Lord Marcus Kilbrook. The child born of Stromic descent lives with her father in Sanguine Keep. She is a quiet, yet enthusiastic young lass with a mixture of her father's charcoal-colored hair & his ocean blue hues and Kiara's beautiful, curly locks. She is mischievous, yet a very sweet healthy lass with a bright future ahead of her! Declan Kilbrook Declan Marcus Kilbrook (Born 18th of August, 38 L.C.) was born to Lord Kilbrook and Lady Rosewood The child born of Stromic and Lordaeronian descent lives with his father in Sanguine Keep. A bouncy boy with a mixture of his father's charcoal-colored hair & his mother's cerulean hues. The infant is already being spoiled with lots of love from his parents and his oldest sister. =Relationships= ---- ☩'Shannon Warluck'☩ Shannon is Theodore's only sister and Marcus's dear friend since they grew up together in Stormwind, they spent so much time together, training, hanging out, do shenanigans with. She was truly Marcus's best friend, they shared their secrets together, they seek advice from each other and much more! Their bond is unbreakable. She's incredibly beautiful, a tom-boy but beautiful, blonde chin-length hair with two sets of hazel eyes with freckles dotting all over the bridge of her nose with a lithe, yet curvy body. She's very brilliant and energetic.... She possesses a genuine, gentle soul but at the same time, she has the silver tongue and can be quite flirty. Kiara Holton Kiara is a woman of noble birth, born to the House that lost their lands, power, and wealth against the Orcish Horde during the Second War, a woman with alteraci blood flowing through her veins. The marriage between Kiara and Marcus was proposed by Kiara's dear brother for personal gains for their shattered house. Marcus did not see through their sinister plans and accepted the proposal and courted Kiara. Kiara's an average woman with curly, brunette hair cascading down to her rumps with two sets of brown eyes with a plump, curvy frame. She's charming and alluring, she possesses a genuine, gentle soul but at the same time, she has the silver tongue and can be quite controlling. Kiara gave birth to their daughter, Elise. She then attempted to coax Marcus to sign an agreement to share his wealth with her. Later on, Kiara decided to have an affair with a wealthy lad with vast lands. She soon filed a divorce and left him and their children. [[Isauriel Rosewood|'Isauriel Rosewood']] Isauriel Rosewood is a beautiful petite woman, small but mighty with a compassionate nature. She is a woman who takes a great pride in her work as a Physician and as of recently inherited her house upon her father’s death. Before the departure to Nazmir, Marcus met the young physician, instantly disliking her over her beliefs and philosophies. She openly believed in hope and faith and perhaps suggested to Marcus that he should do the same, only, he rejected the very possibility of it and went about his stubborn ways. He departed for Nazmir upon sour words with the priestess, but little did he know, she’d end up being the one to lead a small force into the dangerous lands to find him, battered, broken and barely alive. Fate ended up being favorable that day, recovering the man and taking him back to her estate and residing him as well as his young daughter Elise to aid him in his recovery. As he recovered, it seemed the two had grown fond of one another, but both refused to acknowledge it. There was a pain in both of their pasts that they both hadn’t quite dealt with, but as weeks past and Marcus was getting better, the day was soon approaching that he would not need her anymore. A day that neither of them was looking forward to. It wasn’t until the tiny mischief of their two children that brought them together. Elise often inquired after the physician, pestering her father and Oliver, often pestered his mother for when he’d see Elise again. Eventually, the two parents began speaking, overcoming their differences. Well, rather, accepting their differences. They had grown to care for one another considerably over their time together and when graduation day came for Marcus and his therapy completed, the two never parted since. =& Reverent= ---- Mathilan Lionblood (WIP) [[Maxen Montclair|'Maxen Montclair']] (WIP) [[Garion Magnus|'Garion Magnus']] The purple wizard. Their paths crossed multiple times during the grand alliance meeting and at war, Garion is known for being reasonable with his choices, his stance within politics and strategy-making, thus earned Marcus's admiration although he does not consider him as a friend. Overall, he seems like a compassionate lad. [[Serana Dawnsinger|'Serana Dawnsinger']] A Dawnish Elf who happens to share common interests with Marcus, she has earned a proportion of his respect after voicing her concerns about the future of the alliance and the armistice in the grand alliance meeting. After the meeting, they conversed to share their beliefs and their interests, most of them are agreeable to Marcus however, one of her beliefs raised a red flag. He keeps her in the distance, for now. Jorloff Bassil A Stromic comrade, Jorloff and Marcus (as Isalder Greatbane during his amnesia) have this kind of brotherly relationship. Jorloff is a rambunctious lad who dedicated his life serving the Kingdom of Stromgarde as a bridge to bring the Warband and the 'city folks' together. When Marcus finally recovered from his amnesia, their brotherly relationship faltered however, they remain good friends. Kaendall Lotheron (WIP) Violet Blacktyde (WIP) =Commissioned Arts= ---- MarcusTheGallant.jpg|Marcus Royal Portrait. by https://conqvest.deviantart.com/ MarcusKilbrook.jpg|Marcus First Art. Drawn by Kamarill MWKTheGallant.jpg|The Hunter TheGallantInSuit.png|Marcus in his aristocrat clothing by Saltmatey Gallants Hair.jpg|Marcus runs his fingers through his hair by Ayie_Olaerart Smirking Marcus.jpg| Marcus grinning MarcusWKilbrook.jpg| Marcus by Solileo FingergunningMarcus.png| Marcus fingergunning The Sanguine Throne.png| Lord Kilbrook sitting upon the Sanguine Throne by Arcan-Anzas Troll Genocide.jpg| Invasion of Dafen'Zanzru, the Troll Genocide by Shadowpriest Trollslayer.png| Marcus Kilbrook, the Gallant, the Trollslayer Marcus by DF.jpg| Marcus Kilbrook by DF Marcus W. Kilbrook.jpg| Marcus growing out his hair by DF DaddysLittleTrollslayer1.png|Marcus walking with his daughter, Elise. TheRedSwordsman.jpg| Marcus the Gallant CIRCA Battle for Stromgarde EarlOfStonemore.jpg| Marcus during the Hunt Isalder Greatbane.jpg| Marcus during the Witherbark Culling Lord Centurion Kilbrook.jpg| Lord Kilbrook after recovering his missing part by killing The Nazmani Boogeyman Kilbrook-Stromgarde.jpg|Lord Kilbrook after the second Battle for Stromgarde [Quote(s)] * “Is that gallantry I smell, or just stupidity? The two scents are much alike, as I recall.” * "REVEL IN RED!" * "Leave one Kilbrook alive, and the Trolls are never safe." =Trivia= ---- IC Information * He can sing. * Marcus was exposed to swordplay, picking up a sword at six years old. * Marcus has Atelophobia. * Marcus became a Squire for a Knight of Silver Hand at age of twelve * He loves PUNS! * He's's known to be a Cooking Enthusiast. * Marcus's favorite color is Red. * Marcus is ambidextrous OOC Information ---- Character Theme: Invincible, I Will Not Bow, The Gallant, Vengeance, Champion of Stromic Nation Voice Reference: Charles Brandon Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Knights Category:Paladins Category:Stromic Category:Alteraci Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:House of Kilbrook